


Till now and forever

by Ladymilkshake



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Marriage Proposal, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Pregnancy, Top Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymilkshake/pseuds/Ladymilkshake
Summary: The war was over and just like that, all their foes vanished in the twinkle of an eye. What now laid ahead for the four mighty heroes?The joyful dance of a mighty red head bride, hand in hand with her Viking lover was observed all through Berk. It was like a dream she never actually believed would become a reality but with Hiccup by her side, anything was.More adventures laid ahead for the Guardian of Winter mischief and the Spring Princess.A peaceful future is what they ever wanted. However, how long would it last?
Relationships: Elinor & Merida (Disney), Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Till now and forever

Music ever so joyful resonated through Berk as the villagers danced to the rhythms of the flute and drums. A feast of beef, fish and roasted pork with vegetables was arranged on the long table in the chief's hall. 

Stoick cackled at the jokes his brother-in-law made as they sat arm around necks and a pitcher of alcohol in each hand.

"Yer haven't herd anythin yet!" Fergus chuckled and Stoick took a swig from his pitcher.

"Entertain me more, King of Scots."

Their loud booming voices shook the halls as their guests stared in awe. Merida clad in beautiful Scottish bridal wear couldn't help but hide her face in embarrassment. 

"Me _auld_ man always have to do tis." She said to herself. The feeling of a hand much bigger than hers laid upon her back. The green of a forest stared into her ocean blue swirls and dazed her for a bit. "Hiccup?"

"It's kind of hard to watch them." He whispered and she could tell he was just as embarrassed as she was. "You want to get out of here for awhile."

"Ay was already plannin to hitch me self out of ere." She said with a fed up expression. They both shared a grin before Merida dashed out of the hall while beckoning to the brunette. 

Hiccup stared at her fondly and rose to his feet, gracing his fathers with an excuse to leave the table he gladly followed after. 

"Och, young lovers." Fergus stared at their disappearing figures with a soft smile. "Me wee daughter always had a sharp arrow. Shot your son right in the foot!"

"Exactly!" Stoick laughed while wiping a tear away. It was pleasant to see his brother in law had educated himself on the traditional slang of his people. 

"The young lads couldn't even wait till the party was over."

* * *

" **Rapunzel, aam wabbit ay aw th' partyin' me an' Hiccups faither threw. If Ah hud it mah way it woods only lest an hoor."**

"Calm down Merida." Jack said as he leaned against his staff, "... Mind repeating that in a way we can understand."

"Ah said!" She began once more in frustration, "I'm tired of all the partying, mah father and Hiccup's were throwing. If ah had it mah way, it would only last an hour! Appy now Frost."

"Yes." He said with a cheeky content grin. Merida rolled her eyes before staring at Rapunzel .

" **Mah faither an' mammy waur starin' at me sae expectantly, spootin' naf on how Ah was supposed tae dae mah womanly duties tonecht."**

"By womanly duties." The blond lady spoke as her cheeks reddened, "They mean... The lovemaking."

Hiccup blushed at that and stiffened, he couldn't brush Toothless' head any more but with immediate response he shook his nervousness off. 

"Who cares what they say, Merida and I have the choice to do whatever we want." He declared as the trio stared at him causing his nervousness to spike. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"N **aethin' dragon boy, yer jist soonded mair loch a leader. We shoods be callin' ye chief of berk noo."** Merida chuckled with her hand on her hip. The trio laughed as Hiccup blushed the more in embarrassment. 

"I would love to stay but you two love birds need some time alone." Jack smiled as he hopped to Rapunzel's side and took hold of her hand warmly. 

" **Spick fur yerself frost."** Merida rolled her eyes at him as Rapunzel laughed into her fist. Jack glared at the red head before swooping his wife into his arms. 

"Anyway, I'm going to show Punzie around the island." The white haired male shifted his gaze to Hiccup and winked. 

"See you guys later!" Rapunzel waved giddily at them. 

The newlyweds stared at their friends soar through the night sky and disappear into the clouds. Hiccup could hear the tapping of her foot on the ground and he couldn't avoid looking at her anymore. 

" **Whit was that wink aw abit, hiccup."**

"It's just Jack." He nervously chuckled as he took hold of her hand and drew her closer to him. He stared deep into her blue eyes and she could hardly breathe. "... Don't get so worked up at his antics."

Hiccup felt her arms wrap around his neck and she stared into his green forest eyes with an unfamiliar burn in hers, her fingers brushed against the nape of his neck and he swore he could feel goosebumps rise on his freckled skin. 

"Merida." He called ever so low, like he would melt if she did anything risque.

"Yes." She replied faking innocence as she brushed her hand upon his toned chest gingerly, feeling his heart thump underneath her callous fingers gave her insight on how much power she had over him. "...Hiccup."

He took hold of her wandering hand and placed it upon his lips, kissing each scarred finger of hers and muttering sweet words. Merida's knees buckled as he stared deep into her blue eyes, a small smile braced his face and she grew even more flustered, lest say mad. 

He had just as much power over her as she had over him. 

"Do you want to head back to the hall..." He asked as the moonlight shone upon him ever so delicately. "... Or do you want to resign for the night."

Merida gulped the saliva stuck in her throat and shook off the heavy pressure she unknowingly put on her shoulders. 

How did he always have the power to make her so unlike her? 

The red head stared him deep into the eye and said confidently, " **Aam wabbit Hiccup. let's... let's gang an' rest, it's bin a lang day."**

She held onto his rather strong hands and urged him to lead the way. Hiccup although nervous, not knowing what this will lead to, didn't hesitate any longer. 

Maybe tonight will change them or maybe it will not, that was a mystery they were willing to uncover nonetheless. 

Toothless stared at them as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. The night fury flapped his wings and flew into the night sky, hopefully to go and rest with his master when it was time. 

|   
---  
---


End file.
